What This Woman Needs
by BehindBlueEyes52
Summary: WARNING: DH SPOILERS!Hermione and Ron are marriedbut they are drifting apart. Ron works alot and Hermione is exhausted from taking care of their newborn baby, Rose. Oneshot.


**What This Woman Needs**

By: Kristen

Hermione Weasley walked into the master bathroom. Ron's clothes were lying on the floor—so was his wet towel, her biggest pet peeve. She sighed and picked them up, dumping the shirts in the dirty clothes hamper and hanging the wet towels on the towel rack. Her next task was to take a shower before the baby woke up. However, fates choose something different. Right was she was about turn the shower on, baby screams could be heard through out the house.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and made her way across the hall into the baby nursery. Three-month old Rose was leaning up against her crib rail crying her little blue eyes out. Hermione picked up the baby and gently patted her on the back to get her to stop crying. After a few moments, Rose calmed down and Hermione lied her down on the changing table. She laughed when she saw a huge grin on the baby's little face—a grin that strongly resembled Ron's. The kid was most certainly his—no one could ever doubt that.

Around noon Hermione had put Rose down for a nap. She could finally take her much-needed shower. As she took off her shirt she dreaded seeing herself in the mirror. Her figure was definitely not what it used to be. She had baby fat that still needed to be lost, not to mention stretch marks. Her boobs were just huge, and she just felt hideous in regular clothing. Actually, she just felt unattractive all together.

The hot water was felt like heaven as it hit her back. Hermione leaned up against the shower wall, and rubbed her forehead. She had an awful headache, and hoped that the shower would help it. It did, but she just felt like finding a corner to cry in. She had way too much on her plate. Being a first time parent with a job and a husband she barely ever got to see. Not that it mattered, because their love life had gone down the drain completely. All she really wanted was someone to help her out, and to talk to.

After drying herself off, Hermione put on a pair of clean sweats and sat down on her bed. There was a box in front of the closet door that had just been sitting there for months. When Hermione found out she was pregnant with Rose, Ron had to go up to the attic and look for all his old baby stuff. He discovered a box full of their old Hogwarts things, and Hermione said that she wanted to go through it. Never actually getting around to digging through it, Hermione stared at the box for a few moments before opening it.

The first thing she noticed when she opened the box up was a moving picture of her running up to Harry and giving him a hug. When she pulled away, she just looked at Ron and shook his hand. The picture had been taken unnoticed during their second year—right after Hermione had been petrified.

She laughed at the way she and Ron were at that age. She had never thought she would end up marrying him. She dug more into the box and found more pictures, some old text books, and, best of all, her old copy of Hogwarts: A History. Pulling it out, Hermione wasted no time beginning to read it. Afterall, she hadn't even picked the thing up in nearly ten years—not since the war ended. She dove into the pages as if she had never read it before. It was her excitement for the day,

About and hour later, Hermione had returned back to her daily duties and was throwing some clothes into the dryer when she heard a baby cry. She sighed, turned the dryer on, and made her way upstairs to check on Rose. And, her headache had returned

It was around seven in the evening by the time Ron got home from work. Hermione had just got the baby to fall asleep again, and was now lying on the couch, dozing off into her own dreamland. Rose had spent the past few hours screaming her head off, and Hermione couldn't figure out why. When he heard Ron come through the front door, she woke up.

"Hey," she said with a sleepy smile when she saw him. He gave her a small smile in return.

"Hey, nice nap?" he asked, slightly amused. She had a large imprint of a baby pacifier on her face.

"If you could call it that," she replied sarcastically. Ron just laughed.

"Where's dinner?" he asked, rubbing his stomach to indicate his hunger.

Hermione looked up at him. She had completely forgot to make dinner. Her job and the baby had kept her so pre-occupied lately that she couldn't even make food for her husband by the time he got home from work.

"Oh Ron! I'm so sorry, I forgot to make something. Dear Merlin, I'm loosing it. Let me whip something up really quickly. Umm..." Hermione said frantically. She felt bad that she hadn't made anything for him.

Ron watched his wife with amusement. He wasn't an idiot, he knew she was having a hard time, but she just looked so funny.

" Mione, it's fine. How about we just have a bowl of cereal?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. Then, Ron saw tears fall from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked worridly. His wife was having a breakdown.

Hermione sat down back down on the couch, and Ron joined her.

"I'm just so tired. I'm pretty sure you think I'm hideous. I have fat hanging out of every curve on my body, making me look like a cow. Not to mention a full time job as Mum to a three-month-old baby—whom I swear has something wrong with her. She cries until she goes blue in the face, and I can't figure out with. Not even after three months. I must be a horrible mother…" she trailed off in between sniffles.

Ron took her face in his hands. Rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks to stop the tears, he replied, "Hermione, you're the mother of my child. You are absolutely beautiful the way you are. I would never look at you and think you're hideous. You're incredible. Smart, funny, and a great Mum. You just still have to get used to it. Right now, I think you are doing a wonderful job."

Hermione smiled and snuggled up closer to her husband.

"How about I take the week off next week. My mum can watch Rose, and you and me can go on a small holiday. What do you say?" he suggested.

She looked up at Ron. "That sounds like it's exactly what I need."

And it was…

**The End.**

* * *

**Eh, I don't really like it. I had just finished Deathly Hallows and was listening to a song called 'What This Woman Needs', so I just kind of though of Hermione and Ron. It's abit OOC. Whatever. I hope you like it. **

**Review? **

**Kristen**


End file.
